


standard procedure

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), POV Alternating, POV Outsider, discussion of murder and violence but nothing graphic, tried to make this dark but it's also got some humor in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: It’s not the whole truth and they both know it, but Tsuyoshi doesn’t seem inclined to tell him everything. Reborn wouldn’t have expected more, even though it irritates him. This town is starting to feel infuriating. “Did you know Tsunayoshi is a murderer?”Tsuyoshi’s expression goes blank. “Tsuna-kun isn’t a murderer,” he says and stabs the knife still in his hand into the wood of the counter. “He only ever does what he can to help keep the peace.”--Namimori, first and foremost, has always been about keeping the peace.(aguidelinesremix)
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1109
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	standard procedure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this fic ever since I first posted in and honestly I'm surprised I managed to do it. But now that everyone's basically being quarantined, I've done it! I forgot how much I loved writing for KHR damn. Also, I hope you all are staying safe!
> 
> This fic is meant to be a "remix" to my other fic, guidelines, but you can also consider it a rewrite if you'd like? Honestly I just wanted this one to have more murder and violence and then it became 10k
> 
> Enjoy!

The structure of Namimori is like this:

Everyone who enters its borders is recorded. Every resident, every newborn, every visitor, even people who are only passing through—they are all watched and known. Nothing slips past the town’s eyes, and no one comes in or out without the Hibari Group’s knowledge.

The Hibari Group stands at the top, overseeing and protecting. Their address and their number are the first that children are made to memorize. Hibari Kazuki, husband to the matriarch, is the Chief of Police, handling internal disputes within the city. The matriarch, Hibari Asuka, handles the messes that _outsiders_ —the ones who tend to be coated in blood, who carry disease under their skin and watch far too closely—bring into their peaceful little town.

For those who enter and choose to stay, or for those who are born as Namimori, there is a role to play in keeping the town clean. The adults cover the filth that sneak in, the ones who don’t quite warrant the attention of the Hibari Group. The children cover the streets and their schools. Cleaning Committee posters are plastered everywhere.

In the schools, the students govern themselves and the Student Council maintains order. They vet the teachers, the ones who come from Outside. They set the patrol routes, watching the airport and the edges of town carefully, telling the nearest adult of every new arrival. The Disciplinary Committee, an ally of the Council run by the Hibari heir, ensures the full knowledge and understanding of what all the students are expected to do.

 _For the sake of keeping our streets clean_.

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu and Timoteo di Vongola are gone for mere seconds before Sawada Nana picks up the phone. Her son is completely unconscious, breathing raggedly as his body tries desperately to adjust for part of its essential systems being forcefully and suddenly sealed away. The phone rings twice. Nana watches her son.

The line clicks. “ _Nanako_?”

“Asuka-chan!” Nana says faux-cheerfully. “Can you bring a doctor for Tsu-kun? I’m afraid he’s come down with a terrible fever.”

A pause. “ _Of course. We’ll be there in five minutes._ ”

“Thank you!”

No less than twelve hours later, the Namimori borders are shut off at once, and all Outsiders are quickly run out of town. They don’t open again for a full month.

* * *

There are children watching Reborn as he steps off the plane. He remembers the whisperings of the stewardesses—“ _I hate stop overs in Namimori_ ,” one said, fear disguised by annoyance. “ _I always feel like I’m being watched._ ”—and he thinks that for any civilian, the eyes of the children with the pompadour haircuts must be unnerving. Even he admits to it being unnatural, especially for a little town untouched by crime other than Vongola and the infamous Hibari Group.

The children—the teenagers—stand with the receptionists, looking over their shoulders and writing on their tablets and clipboards whatever it is they see on the computers and on the faces of visitors. One receptionist does a doubletake at his appearance and turns to one of the teenagers, whispering out of his view. The teenager narrows their eyes at him, but doesn’t approach. They nod to the woman and take out a phone.

They don’t bother to hide their actions, as though they know they wouldn’t be able to.

* * *

 **_Carnivore_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Carnivore:** The Arcobaleno Reborn has touched down in Namimori

 **Porcupine:** fuck

 **_Lancelot_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Sakura_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Genos_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Hitmonchan_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Tsukkomi_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Heather_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

* * *

Iemitsu’s wife is a shell. Her actions are mechanical, her smiles are empty, and even her voice sounds hollow. There’s no life behind her eyes. Reborn wonders if Iemitsu sapped the Will from her when he left. He wouldn’t be surprised.

The fact that her son is normal is an accomplishment. He’s not empty in the way his mother is—he screams and reacts and fumbles, which is more than he can say for Nana. Nana doesn’t seem to do anything but smile and nod and cook. Reborn isn’t sure if Tsuna is so used to it that he doesn’t realize there’s something wrong, or if he’s choosing to ignore it. Either way, Iemitsu’s family is broken, and the man doesn’t even realize it.

This family will never be normal, so Reborn doesn’t feel bad when he finally reveals to Tsuna, “My job is to make you a mafia boss.” And he expects denial, screeching, hysteria—similar to what Dino had gone through when he first arrived to make him a boss.

What he gets, instead, is, “Oh, no, that won’t work.”

“Excuse me?” Reborn says. “You don’t get a choice.”

“But I don’t have time to be a mafia boss,” Tsuna says, face eerily blank. “I’ll let you stay in town, though. I don’t think we could make you leave if we tried.” Reborn doesn’t miss the _we_ , but he chooses to think about it later, when he’s not about to give this kid his first lesson.

A girl approaches them, waving as she calls, “Tsuna-kun!” She’s cute and looks like a sweet girl. Tsuna smiles and waves back.

“Kyoko-chan, hi,” he says. “You got my text?”

She nods. “I did. Don’t worry, Hana-chan and I took care of everything. Oh, stop by the office later; Kyoya-senpai has some information I think you’d like to hear about.”

“Thanks so much,” Tsuna says sincerely. “Sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“It’s no problem at all!” The girl, Kyoko, catches sight of Reborn, and he musters his cute toddler smile for her. As expected, she kneels in front of him and coos. “Is this little guy the reason you couldn’t make it?”

“My name is Reborn,” Reborn says. “I’m teaching Dame-Tsuna how to be a mafia boss.”

Kyoko blinks, her smile only barely twitching, and she looks back up to Tsuna, who sighs. “I see!” she says and stands up again. “Well, I’ll leave you to your business then. Remember to stop by the office later.”

“If I forget, I’ll just be dragged anyway.” He rolls his eyes.

“We force because we care.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “See you in class.” Tsuna raises his hand to his cheek where she kissed him and nods, smiling. Reborn considers his expression. Young love. He can use this.

“Yeah, see you.”

The girl leaves with another wave of her hand. Reborn turns to Tsuna. “Is she your girlfriend?” he asks.

Tsuna stares down at him in shock, and then abruptly starts laughing. “Ha! You think we’re dating?” he laughs, nearly wheezing. “No, no, we’re just friends. We’re on Student Council together.”

 _Student Council_. That wasn’t in his file. In fact, his file said that he wasn’t in any extracurriculars, and there was no way he could have the grades to stay in Student Council. There’s a reason he’s called “Dame-Tsuna.”

Though, considering how little was in the file, Reborn is inclined to believe that there are many things the file is wrong about. When _was_ the last time Iemitsu came back to Namimori?

“So you haven’t confessed to her yet,” Reborn concludes. “We can fix that.”

When he shoots him, he expects him to find Kyoko and yell a confession. Tsuna bypasses her completely and Reborn finds him in a storage room. He’s staring at something he’s set on fire.

It smells like burning flesh.

* * *

Information about Vongola’s sole heir leaked. No matter how Timoteo tried to cover the issue, everyone knew that he was without an heir, and it was only a matter of time before someone figured out when he found a new one.

Assassins come to Namimori.

They don’t leave intact.

* * *

Reborn feels like he’s being watched when he’s wandering the streets alone. There are those weird teenagers with Disciplinary Committee armbands, but they’re not always around. He doesn’t know who else can be watching him in a small town full of civilians and it makes him more paranoid than usual.

As he approaches Takesushi, the feeling starts to fade. He doesn’t let down his guard. The sushi shop is owned and run by the former assassin, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He wasn’t particularly exceptional, which made it somewhat easier for him to fall out of the criminal scene, but he was better than most, making it easy to find him here.

Reborn walks in, and the feeling is back, but this time he knows the cause. The patrons stare at him, likely wondering about the toddler walking on his own. Namimori, he’s come to find, is a place where everyone knows everyone, so his arrival must be unexpected. At the counter, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi can’t quite manage to hide the way his eyes go cold or how expertly he twirls his knife. Reborn doesn’t bother to hide a smirk as he hops on to the counter.

“Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san,” he says.

“You,” Tsuyoshi says, having the mind not to speak his title in public. His son, obviously helping with the restaurant, glances between the two. “Takeshi,” says the father, “go without me, and close up shop while you’re at it. I’ll catch up.”

“Sure, Oyaji,” Yamamoto Takeshi agrees, blinking slowly.

Within minutes, the sushi shop is vacated, leaving only Reborn and Tsuyoshi inside. Reborn is almost impressed with the speed. They must trust him explicitly to leave without asking any questions.

“You had plans with your son?” Reborn asks casually.

“Yes,” Tsuyoshi says shortly. “What does the World’s Greatest Hitman need from a mere sushi chef?”

“And former assassin.” Tsuyoshi purses his lips. Reborn continues, “I’d like some information. You must know everyone in this town, right? Tell me about Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Tsuyoshi doesn’t react to the request. It’s possible he already knows about Tsuna’s significance. It would be hard for an ex-mafia to stay informed about the underworld, but it’s not impossible.

“He’s a good kid,” Tsuyoshi says slowly. “A bit screechy, but you’ve figured that out by now, I’m sure. He’s my son’s best friend, and they’re on Student Council together. They’re really dedicated to helping the community. He’s got a lot of Will, too, no thanks to his father.”

Interesting. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tsuyoshi smiles sharply. “Iemitsu broke his family, but Tsuna-kun still lives. That takes Will.”

It’s not the whole truth and they both know it, but Tsuyoshi doesn’t seem inclined to tell him everything. Reborn wouldn’t have expected more, even though it irritates him. This town is starting to feel infuriating. “Did you know Tsunayoshi is a murderer?”

Tsuyoshi’s expression goes blank. “Tsuna-kun isn’t a murderer,” he says and stabs the knife still in his hand into the wood of the counter. “He only ever does what he can to help keep the peace.”

There’s a lot that Reborn can unpack from those words. Tsuna is a killer, but not a murderer. Tsuna doesn’t kill, but does clean up. Or maybe Tsuyoshi simply doesn’t know. But Reborn can’t get the smell, the hatred in Tsuna’s eyes, the way the bullet wore off and Tsuna didn’t seem to feel anything, out of his head. The body was unidentifiable by the time the fire was put out, but the ID identified them as the new librarian who had come into town the month before.

Tsuna’s dying regret was, “Get rid of all traces of that scum with my dying will.”

* * *

Tsuna saves Gokudera, who proceeds to pledge his undying loyalty to him. Reborn only has a moment of satisfaction before a boy comes flying out of nowhere and starts attacking Gokudera with tonfas. Tsuna ends up shoved to the side by both of them as the boy growls, “For destruction of property and attacking Sawada Tsunayoshi, I’ll _bite you to death_.”

“Who the hell are you?” Gokudera barks, more sticks of dynamite in his hands. The boy doesn’t answer, already aiming another hit at him. Gokudera swears as he dodges and starts lighting up his dynamite.

Before the fight can go on longer than a few seconds and cause more damage to the courtyard, Tsuna yells, “Gokudera-kun! Kyoya! Stop fighting _this instant_!”

Both boys freeze in place, stopping right before either can hit each other, and they look to Tsuna. Reborn is shocked by the scowl on his face and the slightest hint of Will in his eyes. This is promising, he thinks. The kid already knows how to command people.

The first to retreat is the boy with the tonfas. Reborn takes a moment to try and identify him, but to his frustration, the boy is an unknown. It shouldn’t have been possible, especially with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman armband, but he never got any files on any chairman.

“He attacked you, Tsunayoshi,” the boy says. “Why should he not be bitten?” Cautiously, Gokudera pockets his dynamite and shuffles nearer to Tsuna.

“He’s pledged himself to me,” Tsuna answers. “I think it wouldn’t hurt to let him stick around.” He taps his head—an indication of some sort, Reborn assumes. Whatever it means, it makes the boy scowl.

“Fine,” he spats. “But he’s _your_ responsibility. And you _will_ be filling out the paperwork for the damages.” Tsuna makes a face but doesn’t argue. Meanwhile the boy turns to Gokudera and tosses a thick pamphlet his way. “Familiarize yourself with the Rules, herbivore. If you break them, I’ll personally bite you to death.”

“Seriously, who the hell _are_ you?” Gokudera sneers, catching the pamphlet.

“Gokudera-kun, this is Hibari Kyoya,” Tsuna says. Reborn stiffens. “He’s the Disciplinary Committee Chairman—it’s his job to keep the peace.”

Reborn hadn’t never once thought he would be hearing that name in _Namimori_ of all places, and suddenly he understands why he has no information of this boy. The Hibari Group had their fingers in almost everything, but what those things were and what they did with them was a mystery, unlike with Vongola. If you weren’t already associated with them, it was near impossible to get jobs with them, and even then, it’s a long process full of background checks and tests to prove trustworthiness. _Reborn_ hasn’t even worked with them. Only one Arcobaleno has ever worked with them, and Fon’s jobs are still few.

And this is the _Hibari heir_.

“I’m not the only one who must keep the peace,” Hibari Kyoya scoffs. “Mind your own job, Student Council President.”

Tsuna winces. “Not my fault! I’m as committed to keeping the streets clean as you are.”

“Don’t let it happen again.” With that, Hibari turns swiftly and heads back inside.

* * *

“Dame-Tsuna, what can you tell me about Hibari Kyoya?” Reborn asks carefully.

“I thought you knew everything,” Tsuna says.

“Humor me,” he says, instead of acknowledging that he doesn’t know something.

Tsuna makes a face. “Uh, I already said that he’s the Disciplinary Committee Chairman. The Student Council works hand-in-hand with them to keep the school peaceful and clean. He sees the world through lots of weird animal metaphors. Um…”

“His family?”

“His parents are cool. Kazuki-san—his dad—is the Chief of Police here. He gets his whole ‘keeping the peace’ thing from them. I think he’s got an uncle he doesn’t talk about?”

Reborn hums.

* * *

 **Porcupine:** reborn just asked me about kyoya

 **Porcupine:** i only gave him the basics, nothing about mom and asuka-sama

 **Genos:** Probably for the best

 **Genos:** Btw I looked into that Gokudera guy for you

 **Genos:** That’s definitely not his real surname. He’s a bastard son from some small Family but he ran away and made a name for himself as a hitman called Smoking Bomb Hayato

 **Genos:** He trained under Trident Shamal but doesn’t really have any real loyalties so if he’s on your side, he’s _in_

 **Genos:** Might even go native

 **_Sakura_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Sakura:** I don’t trust him

 **Porcupine:** kyoko-chan…

 **Porcupine:** thanks shouichi-kun! @Carnivore have you taken gokudera-kun to meet asuka-sama yet?

 **Carnivore:** Soon. I have to check something first

* * *

In a small apartment bought for cheap, a black-clad figure slips in through a window. Gokudera Hayato doesn’t notice until Hibari Kyoya is standing right in front of him. Hayato swears, fumbling with his dynamite only to be stopped by a tonfa slamming down on his wrists. The dynamite falls out of his hands and he freezes as the same tonfa is held to his throat.

“Quiet, herbivore,” Hibari says softly, eyes glinting with far more danger than they had earlier that day. “You will listen, and you will not attack until I am done.” Hayato bares his teeth, but Hibari has the upperhand and they both know it. “Good. You have pledged yourself to Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you were called here by the Hitman Reborn. He’s asked you about him already, hasn’t he?”

“What the hell are you—”

“Answer the question, herbivore.”

Hayato grits his teeth. “Yes.”

“Will you continue giving him information? Even though you’re loyal to Tsunayoshi?”

“What?”

“We need to know who you will be more loyal to: the baby who called you here, or the boy you’ve sworn eternal loyalty to.”

“The Tenth, of course!”

“Really?”

“He saved my life! I’ll follow him to the ends of the earth!”

“But will you still tell the baby anything you know?”

Hayato stares, wide-eyed, and he wonders if this is some kind of joke, or a test. Go against the World’s Greatest Hitman? Nobody can do that. But… the Tenth saved him. The Tenth is the kindest person he’s ever met.

Hibari scoffs, retracting the tonfa. “Tsunayoshi has no use for a subordinate who can’t make up his mind. You don’t belong here.”

Hayato’s face goes hot with anger. “ _You_ —” A fist finds home in his stomach. He goes down too easily, curling up and clutching his stomach, wondering what just happened. Hibari gazes down at him, not even glaring, but the hostility is clear in his posture.

“Tsunayoshi wants to _trust_ you,” he spats. “If you betray that, you won’t live long enough to even try defending yourself. If you tell the baby about this meeting, I will personally see you bitten to death.” A pained groan is his only answer. Annoyance flashes across his face. He doesn’t say another word as he slips out the way he came.

In the morning, when Hayato goes to meet the Tenth outside of his house, there’s another boy waiting. He’s tall with choppy black hair and what looks like a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

“Hey!” the boy says, smiling brightly. “You’re Gokudera, right? Tsuna mentioned he made a new… friend. I’m Yamamoto Takeshi. It’s nice to meet you.” His eyes flash with the same danger Hibari’s held the night before. If it weren’t daylight, Hayato is sure he would be getting the same warning too.

He swallows down his frustration and nods.

* * *

The only ones allowed into the Student Council Office are the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee. Not even the teachers go in, no matter what day or time it is, and they all know the advisor is just a formality. When Irie Shouichi and Miura Haru head in despite not going to the school, no one says a thing—if they even notice their appearance. Bugs in the Office are cancelled by an emitter and the walls and windows are checked before, during, and after every meeting.

When Gokudera and Reborn attempt to follow Tsuna inside, they are stopped by Hibari. “Baby,” he says, staring at Reborn. “I’ve allowed your surveillance so far, but not in this room. The only personnel allowed inside are Student Council and Disciplinary Committee. Wait outside. You too, herbivore,” he adds to Gokudera, who sneers but complies. Reborn nods too and steps aside, letting Tsuna and Yamamoto in alone.

(He thinks he’ll be able to spy from the outside anyway.

He’s wrong.)

“So,” Tsuna says, sitting at the head of the table. “Let’s talk about Gokudera Hayato. Kyoya, will we need to run him out?”

Hibari, leaning against the wall opposite to him with his eyes closed, taps a finger thoughtfully against his elbow. He opens his eyes, lips curled in displeasure. “Undetermined.”

* * *

Reborn doesn’t tell Tsuna about the children who will be showing up. He wants to see what he’ll do.

The children are brought to their doorstep by the Hibari heir. “My men noticed them,” he says, as though that’s an explanation. But it makes sense to Tsuna, who smiles and thanks him as he ushers the terrified-looking children inside. Well, two terrified-looking children and one starry-eyed little assassin.

Later, Reborn will find Nana showing the children how to slice chicken, and he will think nothing of it.

* * *

A purple-haired woman tosses a can of poison into Tsuna’s hands on his way to school. He opens it, sniffs, and tosses it aside. The grass withers before the poison even touches it.

She tries again at his house with pizza. Nana snatches Lambo away when he tries to eat a slice and she smiles pleasantly in the Poison Scorpion’s direction. Gokudera is half-unconscious on the floor.

“Bianchi-san,” Nana says politely. “Please don’t throw food in the house. It’ll take so long to clean up.”

(Bianchi is gone one week after her arrival. Reborn finds report of her in Spain, but no matter how he contacts her, she doesn’t tell him what happened.

Nana tosses out an old knife. “Ara ara,” she sighs. “She hurt my kids.” She strokes a hand over Lambo’s hair and her other goes to Fuuta—both none the wiser. I-Pin looks up at her with as much understanding that a five-year-old assassin can have.

In his room, Tsuna rubs Gokudera’s back as he recovers from the aftershock of his sister’s appearance. He and Takeshi exchange a look.)

* * *

 **_Porcupine_ ** _has added **Gokudera Hayato** to chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Lancelot_ ** _has changed **Gokudera Hayato** ’s name to **Cherry**_

 **Porcupine:** let’s welcome our newest member everybody!

 **Lancelot:** welcome!!

 **Sakura:** YOU

 **Genos:** Oh god I can already feel the stomach aches coming

 **Genos:** Wait that’s an actual stomach pain hh

 **_Tsukkomi_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Tsukkomi:** Hey can we trust this guy?

 **Tsukkomi:** Wasn’t he sent here by the baby?

 **Sakura:** Thank you Hana-chan!!!

 **Cherry:** I WOULD NEVER BETRAY TSUNA-SAMA’S TRUST

 **Lancelot:** look how cute he is how can you doubt this guy lol

 **Cherry:** BASEBALL IDIOT I’LL KILL YOU

 **Porcupine:** we can trust him

 **Porcupine:** reborn brought in someone who’s known to cause hayato-kun pain, whether it’s on purpose or not, and that kind of physical and mental harm is not something that can be easily overcome and certainly shouldn’t have been forced on him so abruptly with no warning or treatment in mind

 **Cherry:** Tsuna-sama……

 **Lancelot:** mama took care of the problem after her appearance made hayato pass out and she almost poisoned the kids

 **Heather:** SHE DID WHAT TO THE KIDS

 **_Carnivore_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Carnivore:** I will be coming for you tonight. Be prepared

 **Cherry:** What the fuck

* * *

“Tsuna-san!” A small body slams into Tsuna, arms wrapping around him and squeezing. Tsuna doesn’t so much as flinch, smiling and patting the girl on the back.

“Hi Haru,” he says warmly. Behind her, Sasagawa Kyoko is laughing alongside her brother, while Kurokawa Hana sighs. “Hi Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Onii-san.”

“Stop calling me that,” Kurokawa says flatly.

“An EXTREMELY good morning to you, Tsuna!” Ryohei roars, grinning brightly. Reborn can’t quite stop himself from staring at how his Flames are leaking out of him.

“Hi Tsuna-kun,” Kyoko says with a small wave.

The girl, Haru, pulls away. “I haven’t had a chance to see you lately! You’ve been too busy for Haru, huh? _Huh_? I know you have kids staying with you now and you’ve! Been! Holding out on me!” She hits him on the arms with each emphasis. Tsuna laughs as he gently pushes her away.

“You could have come over whenever,” he points out.

“Mama said it would be a bad idea.” Haru pouts.

Tsuna shakes his head. “I’ll introduce you now. These are Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin. And Reborn, I guess. Kids, this is a good friend, Miura Haru. She goes to an all-girls school.” Miura coos over the children, pinching Lambo’s cheeks and ruffling Fuuta’s hair and praising I-Pin. Lambo preens at the attention. She turns to Reborn last and her eyes are bright.

“Ah!” she exclaims. “Tsuna-san definitely mentioned you! Oh, you’re so cute, too. I can’t believe you’re as evil as he says.” Reborn narrows his eyes at Tsuna.

“ _Haru_ ,” Kurokawa cuts in disapprovingly. “Are you done yet?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s rare to see you all together with Onii-san,” Tsuna says. “What are you guys up to?”

“We’re on training patrol, to the extreme!” Ryohei throws a fist into the area. “It’s extreme patrol, with training!”

“You guys need to go, then,” Tsuna says. “Haru, stop bothering the kids.” Haru, in the middle of squeezing I-Pin to death, stops and pouts.

“Oh alright,” she sighs dramatically and sets I-Pin down. “See you later Tsuna-san!” She kisses his cheek. Tsuna smiles and nods. Another round of goodbyes and a tight hug given by Ryohei, and the whole group leaves.

“Very popular with the girls, aren’t you?” Reborn teases. Tsuna rolls his eyes.

* * *

Shamal doesn’t ever show up.

He wakes up outside of Namimori stripped to his boxers. He’s bound so tightly to a tree his skin is near stripped off while he struggles to free himself. His ankle is twisted, one hand completely shattered, and he’s bruised and swelling in places he didn’t know he could be. He’s certain the only reason no blood was spilt—and the reason he wasn’t castrated—is because they don’t want him to bleed out and die.

There’s a note stapled to the tree when he manages to get out. _We won’t be so kind next time,_ with an arrow pointed down.

Reborn calls and demands to know where he is.

“This place is _weird_ , Reborn,” he snaps. “No amount of money or favors is worth this. Fuck it. Take care of your kid on your own. I’m going back to Italy.”

In Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei watches his bleeding knuckles heal with an extreme sense of satisfaction.

* * *

“What is _happening_?” Reborn growls, near tearing his hair out. All of allies are being driven out, and while he goes along with training, Tsuna refuses to accept his fate and insists that he has his own plans.

What is he supposed to tell Timoteo?

* * *

When Nana goes out into town, she stops to talk to many people. Old friends and acquaintances, who listen to her stories with wholehearted attention. “Your house must be lively these days,” they say.

“Very!” she says. “Tsu-kun’s been so much more proactive these days, and so have his friends. Why, you remember how he made that new friend, Hayato-kun?”

“Yes, yes! I’ve seen him around. He seems much more comfortable around our fair town these days.”

“He’s going native,” Nana says gleefully, clapping her hands together. “He even joined the Student Council at Namimori Middle and let me tell you, Kyoya-kun is very grateful for his assistance. His knowledge is simply invaluable.”

“That little demon? Grateful for anything?” Said fondly, with familiarity.

“Oh, he won’t say as much, but you know how he is. Like mother, like son.”

“Too true!”

They laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

Dino is a mess of nerves by the time he gets to the Sawada house, and the only reason he’s not outwardly showing it is for his subordinates. Reborn catches it easily, just as he catches the stares that have been following them ever since they left the airport. Those teenagers again, who have never approached but seem to be everywhere.

“There’s something wrong with this place, Reborn,” Dino hisses.

“I know,” Reborn says quietly. “Bianchi and Shamal were both driven out. Try to ignore it.”

“ _Bianchi_ and _Shamal_?”

“ _Ignore it_.”

Dino hides his unease as Nana greets them at the door with the same easy, open smile that Reborn is starting to get the feeling isn’t as genuine as it looks. But she’s never once let it falter. Those empty eyes are still there.

* * *

“Now we have _actual_ mafia bosses in town,” Shouichi complains, catching Tsuna outside of school. He shoves a file into his arms. “Ugh, my stomach hurts… Tsuna, why do you do this to me?”

“I want them out of town as much as you do,” Tsuna says. He opens the file and flips through it. _Bucking Horse Dino, tenth boss of the Cavallone Family, former student of Reborn, competent only when in the view of his subordinates._ He raises an eyebrow. “Thanks, Shouichi-kun.”

“Just get rid of them soon, please,” Shouichi sighs. “You know Hibari called me in _the middle of class_ to get this information? This was its own workout.”

“Get some rest,” Tsuna says sympathetically.

“I plan to. See you later.” Shouichi waves a hand and walks off, slouching in the way he only ever does when Kyoya forces him on another project.

Tsuna turns to Hayato. “Hayato-kun, what do you know about Bucking Horse Dino?”

“Harmless, but loyal to Reborn and deep in the mafia,” Hayato answers promptly. “He shouldn’t cause any problems for the citizens, though.”

Tsuna hums. “Alright. Nothing too—” he snorts— “extreme, then. Takeshi-kun, can you let Kyoya know?”

“No problem, Tsuna!” Takeshi grins.

* * *

“Tsuna was kidnapped by a yakuza group called the Momokyokai,” Reborn tells Yamamoto and Gokudera. “They control this area. You won’t have any luck getting him back, so you should leave this to the police.”

“Like hell I wi—” Gokudera starts shouting, but he’s held back by Yamamoto’s hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto, who’s smiling wide like his best friend wasn’t just taken.

“Hayato, calm down,” he says. “The kid’s lying.”

Reborn narrows his eyes. “I wouldn’t lie about my student.”

“No, you’re lying.” Yamamoto laughs and shoves his hands in his pockets casually. “’Cause, see, the Momokyokai is one of Kyoya’s groups. They wouldn’t hurt Tsuna.” Gokudera calms almost immediately and Reborn spares a thought to when he started trusting Yamamoto. They’re not his charges and therefore none of his business, but it eats at him that he missed this.

Gokudera turns to Reborn, frowning. “So, wait, then who took Tsuna-sama?”

“Yeah, kid. Who took Tsuna?” Yamamoto smiles even wider.

“Alright, alright.” Dino steps out into view, Tsuna right behind him. Tsuna smiles and waves to his Guardians. “It was a test. You did a good job. Nice deduction skills.” He’s uneasy for all that he’s hiding it behind a smile. Reborn is uneasy too.

Yamamoto’s expression drops into something less primal, laughing as he takes his place at Tsuna’s side and throws an arm over his shoulder. “Tsuna, really! Do you have to worry us like that?”

“That dumb horse didn’t hurt you did he?” Gokudera fusses, alternating between concerned looks at Tsuna and glares at Dino.

“I’m fine, you guys.” Tsuna waves them both off. “Really, Reborn, the Momokyokai? They wouldn’t. They’re as much a part of Namimori as the rest of us.”

Reborn tilts his fedora. _What does that mean?_

* * *

The Momokyokai was formed by a group of Outsiders who saw their peaceful little town and thought it an easy target.

The boss disappeared within the week.

Hibari moved in after and usurped the group, turning it into a branch of his parents’ Cleaning Committee.

(The former boss woke up underground.

He didn’t manage to dig himself out in time.)

When Hibari hears of his Momokyokai almost being used as a scapegoat against his porcupine, he sends them after Dino Cavallone. “But don’t kill them,” he says, sneering at the memo from Tsuna. “The porcupine _likes_ him.”

The Momokyokai deal with the subordinates silently, and hit the Cavallone boss last.

They wake up outside, not knowing what happened, but Dino gets the message.

Reborn has to leave the house to vent his frustration after Dino tells him he’s not coming back.

* * *

“What will it take for you to trust me?” Reborn asks Tsuna.

“You’re literally trying to force me into a life of crime,” Tsuna responds flatly.

* * *

 **_Owl 1_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **_Owl 2_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Owl 2:** We have internet again

 **Owl 1:** What amusing thing has our dear Tsuna gotten himself mixed up in this time?

 **Heather:** tsuna-san adopted a bunch of kids!! he’s become like you!

 **Owl 1:** I have never adopted anyone ever

 **Owl 2:** Sure

 **Hitmonchan:** WELCOME BACK TO THE EXTREME

 **Hitmonchan:** WE HAVE A NEW EXTREME MEMBER OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL

 **Cherry:** Ok now who the fuck are these guys

 **Owl 2:** Hi. Welcome to the Student Council

 **Lancelot:** and turns out tsuna’s the only heir to the vongola family!

 **Owl 1:** Haha I must have misread that

 **Owl 1:** He’s _what_

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro escaped prison and Timoteo expects Tsuna to bring him back. Reborn has a headache. No matter how proficient Tsuna and his friends seem to be, no matter the fact that one of his friends is a _Hibari_ , an escaped convict of the Vindice is next level. None of them are ready to face someone of his caliber.

The attacks on the Disciplinary Committee are proof of this. Hibari gets more and more agitated the more of his people he finds beaten—though, oddly, not killed—and his efforts double each time but come to nothing. This isn’t someone any of them can handle.

The Sasagawa brother ends up in the hospital and Reborn goes with Tsuna to visit. This is where he’ll have to tell him what’s going on, what he has to do, and he… doesn’t want to.

Sasagawa Ryohei is grinning when Tsuna enters. His sister has her head in her hands at his bedside. “Tsuna! Good to see you!”

“Onii-san! Why are you smiling?” Tsuna says frantically. “You never get hurt so badly to be put in the _hospital_!”

“Guess who came and gave me the most EXTREME fight?” Ryohei looks happy. Reborn has a sinking feeling about this, and the same feeling reflects on Tsuna’s face.

“Oh _don’t tell me_.”

“That’s right! He’s back, to the extreme! That was the most extremely refreshing spar!” Ryohei pumps a fist in the air, only to yell out in pain. His sister yells at him to settle down, then sighs and turns to Tsuna.

“Tsuna-kun, why is he like this?” she asks, exasperated.

“I don’t know,” Tsuna says despairingly. “God, this must be revenge. That’s the only reason he’s doing this.”

“Who are you talking about Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asks sharply. “Is there a threat I should know about?”

Tsuna shakes his head. “No, no! Nothing like that. This… One of our friends just likes to do things like this every time he comes back in town. I wish he wouldn’t; he keeps disrupting the peace and making Kyoya go insane.” He moans and, much like Kyoko, buries his head in his hands.

There’s a suspicion in the back of Reborn’s head, and he doesn’t like it. It doesn’t make sense, but he has to ask anyway. “This friend of yours. Is his name Rokudo Mukuro?”

Tsuna peeks at him from between his fingertips. That’s all the confirmation he needs.

Reborn aims Leon at him. The amicable air in the hospital room evaporates. The Sasagawa siblings stare at him dangerously. Tsuna drops his hands to turn to him, the epitome of calm.

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn says. “ _Talk_.”

Tsuna tilts his head. “No.”

He narrows his eyes. “Dame-Tsuna.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Tsuna says. “Mukuro is a close friend and a resident of Namimori. That’s all I have to say to you.”

“Damn it, Tsuna! Do you even know who he is?” Reborn snaps. “Rokudo Mukuro has slaughtered at least two different mafia Families and is an escaped convict from the _Vindice_. Do you know who the Vindice are? Not just anyone can escape from them. He’s _dangerous_.”

“He’s of Namimori,” Tsuna says sharply. Will burns just under his surface, flaring in his eyes. Usually Reborn would be proud, but he only feels dread. “What he does outside of our walls is his own business. As long as he’s here, he’s no harm to anyone.”

“He’s put multiple civilians in the hospital!”

“So has Kyoya. So has Onii-san and Takeshi—hell, Haru’s put so many in the hospital. Everyone knows to expect it. This is _Namimori_.”

Chills run up Reborn’s spine. The conviction in Tsuna’s voice and his _disregard_ for the murder of two whole Families—neither of them are normal. He thinks of the body Tsuna burned and the Student Council meetings he still knows nothing about. He’s known ever since he stepped foot in this town that there’s something wrong with Namimori, and everyone is in on it except for him. And nobody seems willing to clue him in.

 _What will it take for you to trust me?_ he had asked, not long ago. He never got an answer.

* * *

He meets Rokudo at Tsuna’s house anyway, a few days later once everyone in the hospital has been discharged. For those few days in between, Nana is abuzz with excitement and Reborn is finally able to catch the Will in her. She’s alive. She’s always been alive, and he never noticed, and the only reason he notices may be because she’s stopped caring.

With Tsuna’s help, she makes what’s practically a feast for dinner that evening. People begin to show up—first, Hibari, through the window; followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera mere moments after; then the Sasagawa siblings with Kurokawa and Miura, the sister heading into the kitchen as soon as she comes in; and then a redhead Reborn has never seen before arrives, griping about reunions and work and stomach pains; and then Rokudo Mukuro appears.

He shows up in a flare of Mist Flames alongside his companions. Reborn is prepared for any number of things, but he’s baffled when Rokudo’s gaze only lingers on him for a moment before setting his eyes on Hibari and taunting him. Hibari is held back by Yamamoto and Ryohei, a snarl on his lips.

A girl who looks eerily like Rokudo sets a hand on his shoulder. “Mukuro-sama,” she says, “Mama won’t like it if you and Hibari-san get into a fight inside the house. There are kids in here.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything, dear Chrome,” Rokudo says nonchalantly. “I simply said hi. Ryohei, how’s the arm?”

“Healing, to the extreme.” Ryohei grins.

Reborn is an outsider to this as everyone takes turns welcoming the newcomers _back_. Only Gokudera is at a loss, but even he is given an introduction and a greeting. Kyoko joins again and she presses a kiss to the Chrome girl’s cheek and smiles widely at Rokudo. He smiles back in the exact same way.

There are varying degrees of dislike towards Rokudo, but none of it appears serious. Everyone is familiar with him and they don’t worry about his proximity to the kids, or Tsuna just in the kitchen. His three companions get even warmer reception, even as Joshima Ken snarls and Kakimoto Chikusa pretends he doesn’t care. Gokudera takes the new arrivals with ease, as though he expected them.

(Maybe Reborn should have paid more attention to him.)

Tsuna exits the kitchen, saying, “Okay, dinner is ready and on the table, but we’re not eating yet. Mukuro, welcome back.” He smiles benevolently.

“It would be a nicer welcome if you would allow me to eat,” Rokudo sighs. “Or if you would let me have your body.” Reborn blinks in alarm.

“Not a chance,” Tsuna says, echoed by Yamamoto and Gokudera’s much more vehement rejection.

“I’ll wear you down one day.”

“You won’t. Chrome-chan, it’s good to see you! Ken-kun and Chikusa-kun too.”

“Himura,” Joshima says flatly. Chrome smiles and waves, the most friendly of her little group. Reborn furrows his eyebrows. _Himura_ , like his mother’s maiden name.

“Dame-Tsuna,” he says evenly, “I’d still like that explanation.”

Rokudo stares at him. “Himura, I’ve been meaning to ask about the Arcobaleno in your house. I knew you were Vongola Decimo, but the Arcobaleno?”

“I’m _not_ Vongola Decimo!” Tsuna huffs and rubs a hand over his hair. “This is all my dumb dad’s fault.” Reborn can’t find it in him to be surprised that he knows about Arcobaleno, or Iemitsu’s involvement. He takes a blissful moment to consider that, when Iemitsu does come back to Namimori, he’ll be so much more out of depth than Reborn is.

“If you _were_ Vongola Decimo, I’d have no choice but to kill you,” Rokudo says matter-of-factly. The statement doesn’t faze Tsuna in the least, or anyone but Gokudera, it seems. Yamamoto wraps an arm around him to keep him from going off.

“Yeah, I’d let you,” Tsuna sighs.

“You will be Vongola Decimo,” Reborn reminds him, more out of habit than conviction. He knows by now not to expect agreement. The words, though, make everyone look at him. He’s been saying it for months now, but this is the first time he’s gotten a dangerous reaction. From _civilian teenagers_ , and even the kids don’t look pleased. He doesn’t know what makes it different this time.

“Isn’t this a welcome back party?” Joshima blurts out, breaking the tension. “Come on, that’s the only reason we’re here! Where’s Nana-sama’s food, huh?”

“Be patient. You know we’re still waiting on a few people,” Chrome scolds lightly. Joshima groans.

“It should only be a few—” Tsuna starts, and then stops when the front door opens. “Oh, there they are!” Reborn hops on to his shoulder as he heads to the front door. He’s smiling.

It’s hard to believe anyone can smile when Hibari Asuka and Hibari Kazuki are in their foyer.

Their heir looks like his mother.

Hibari Asuka smiles. “Tsunayoshi-kun, it’s been a while. I’ve missed yours and your mother’s cooking.” She turns her gaze on to Reborn and all warmth evaporates. Her smile is all sharp, vicious teeth. “Arcobaleno Reborn-san. I haven’t had a chance to speak to you about your presence in my town.”

He clenches his jaw, tipping his fedora in respect. World’s Greatest Hitman or not, the Hibari Matriarch isn’t one to be trifled with. “Hibari-sama.”

“Asuka, please. We _must_ chat after dinner.”

* * *

Iemitsu smelled of blood, and everyone in Namimori knew it. The violence drew Nanako in, just as Asuka’s had when they were children. Iemitsu’s mistake was not noticing the way her eyes lit with a sick fascination, a hunger for violence under her pretty eyes and cute smile. He never paid attention to her membership on the Namimori Cleaning Committee. He never stayed long enough to consider what that meant.

Asuka watched her best friend marry a man she might not have even loved. Nanako was like that—it was hard to know if she loved something, or if she found it amusing, or if she was just playing a game with it. She seemed to enjoy what she was doing, so Asuka never bothered to meet with Iemitsu and let him know the Rules. Nanako wasn’t to be interrupted when she was playing.

When Iemitsu left with Timoteo, it was the first time in a long time that Asuka heard Nanako _angry_. If there was one thing she knew Nanako loved enough to get angry, it was her son. And her anger is justified.

Will Sealed away is the worst kind of death.

Asuka and Kazuki shut down the borders.

And the thing is, Iemitsu could have stayed. He didn’t need to leave the mafia, but he could have stayed as of Namimori. If he loved his wife and his son enough to tell the truth, if he was willing to notice what was behind the lovely face Nanako naturally wore, he would have been allowed in. The moment he ruined his own child—the precious only son of the closest friend of the Hibari Matriarch—he was rejected.

Their secrets would never be his to keep, and Himura Tsunayoshi had first dibs on his life.

(Nanako has second. Her son is a gentle soul, after all.)

* * *

 **Genos:** That was the worst experience of my life

 **Genos:** I’m bedridden now. Are you happy, Tsuna? Have you been satisfied?

 **Genos:** My stomach hurts so badly

 **Heather:** i thought it was fun!! asuka-sama is so great

 **Sakura:** Asuka-sama is my hero

 **Porcupine:** i’m sorry shouichi-kun! you could have left you know

 **Genos:** I’m pretty sure Hibari would have bitten me to death for “disrespecting the Hibari Group”

 **_Carnivore_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Carnivore:** Correct

 **_Carnivore_ ** _has logged out of chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Sakura:** Well anyway

 **Sakura:** Do you think Reborn will stay?

 **Porcupine:** he has a contract so he has to

 **Sakura:** But?

 **Porcupine:** idk. i’m still not sure how i feel about him

 **Owl 2:** He’s a threat

 **Porcupine:** yeah

* * *

The Vindice don’t come to take Rokudo and his companions away.

“Namimori is separate from the rest of the underworld,” Asuka explains. “No one is allowed to enter without our permission, and that includes the Vindice. The legalities of the underworld are not a child’s burden to bear either—it is ours. I wish to give Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, Ken-kun, and Chikusa-kun as normal a life as possible, and they shouldn’t have to live it in fear.”

“He slaughtered two Families,” Reborn counters.

“Right of Blood for the first one. The second… well. I’m sure they wronged him in some way, and as his sponsors, it’s only right that we support him.”

He doesn’t understand. There is so much Reborn doesn’t understand about this town and no one wants to tell him, but they’ve at least stopped hiding it—whatever _it_ is.

The Cleaning Committee posters have never been more prevalent than they are now.

He’s allowed to watch the Student Council meetings now, and the members he doesn’t know eye him warily but a word from Tsuna is all it takes for them to ignore him. Rokudo and Dokuro are welcomed back warmly, just as they had been the night before. The other two—Joshima and Kakimoto—are out with some of the Disciplinary Committee, patrolling.

For the first time, Reborn is privy to the workings of the inner school system. The students govern each other, working in tandem. He’s half-convinced the adults are only there to show the students how to get better at what they’re already doing. Conflicts are brought to Tsuna and dealt with swiftly and efficiently and he has never looked more like a boss than he does sitting at the head of the table, Yamamoto to his left and Gokudera to his right.

He could be a great boss. Reborn saw glimpses of that potential when Tsuna was still hiding from him, and it’s only clearer now. He would be able to bring Vongola to its knees and build it up again to what Giotto wanted, just as Timoteo hopes he would. He could do it.

But that’s not where Tsuna belongs, and Reborn is the World’s Greatest Hitman, but not even he would be able to fight against the force of the whole town, with the Hibari Group right behind them.

(Would he want to?)

* * *

If he got the memo earlier, he would have kept it to himself until the problem was staring right in front of them. Asuka and even the gentler Kazuki have warned him away from doing any harm to Tsuna and their town, and he has a better understanding of this place regardless. Keeping dangerous information secret was signing his own death warrant.

“Asuka-sama, Kazuki-sama,” he says, announcing himself as he slips into the Hibari Estate’s family room. She and Kazuki don’t flinch, but their butler aims a pistol in his direction. Kazuki raises a hand, dismissing the defensive action.

“Reborn-san,” Asuka says calmly. “What brings you here?”

“Timoteo sent word,” Reborn begins, then stops. He hasn’t told them this and Tsuna will surely be upset about this having been kept from him, and when Tsuna is upset, _everyone_ is upset. He continues again, slowly, “Vongola inheritance is by bloodline, even more so than other Families who inherit by bloodline. If someone not of blood tries to take the seat, something that Primo put together would instantly begin to kill them. And Tsuna is the only living blood who is available to take over. But, Nono has an adopted son, and he’s not thrilled to have been passed over for the inheritance. He’s on his way to Namimori now.”

Kazuki closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Asuka hums and sets her teacup down with a gentle _clink_.

“I’ll call Nanako,” Kazuki says and gets to his feet. The butler follows close at his heels. Reborn doesn’t take his eyes off of Asuka. She’s a hard one to read, and he wonders if her son will be anything like her at this age.

“Tsuna is not mafia,” he says carefully.

“He is not,” Asuka agrees. “Explain this situation to me. Who is Vongola Nono’s son?”

* * *

Basil is picked up right outside of Namimori as he’s running from Superbi Squalo. One moment he’s checking to make sure he hasn’t been caught up to, and the next, he’s waking up on someone’s couch. His master’s son, Tsunayoshi, smiles down at him, the rings in his hands. Bucking Horse Dino is there too, looking chagrined, as are a number of other unfamiliar faces and Reborn.

“Sawada-dono!” Basil gasps, sitting up quickly and getting dizzy. “H-how did I get here? I was—”

“The rings you had were fake, Basil-san,” Tsunayoshi says kindly. “Dino-san had the real ones. We didn’t want you leading the Varia into town, so we grabbed you.”

“’We’?” he asks.

“Me and my Guardians,” Tsunayoshi tells him. A wave of relief washes over him. He’s civilian-raised and Basil secretly had his doubts but—he has Guardians already and he’s clearly his father’s son. He can do this. Basil has faith in his master’s family.

A woman walks into the room and beams at him. She’s just as beautiful as in the pictures. “Basil-kun, you’re awake!” she chirps. “All of you, out. Kyoya-kun hit Basil-kun much too hard, so he needs rest. The rest of you can have your conference elsewhere. Out, out.” Tsunayoshi gives his mother a wide-eyed look. He stands and begins to usher everyone else out of the room.

Reborn is the last to leave, and he looks at Basil solemnly. “Iemitsu is an idiot,” he says. “Tread carefully in this place.” He’s already gone before Basil can even start to try and understand what he means by that.

Nana sits in front of him and hands him a cup of tea.

“I couldn’t possibly!” he sputters, even as he takes it.

“Oh, nonsense, you’re a guest, and Tsu-kun told me you know Iemitsu,” she says warmly. “I want to _get to know you_ , Basil-kun. What can you tell me about my husband?” He doesn’t know why, but her smile sends a shiver down his spine. He glances towards the exit.

* * *

Iemitsu shows up the day after they pick up Basil and Dino. Nana hides all of the alcohol, and Reborn doesn’t know why until Iemitsu asks where it went and Tsuna’s grip on the kids tightens. Iemitsu goes out and buys beer and by the time he returns, Tsuna has already vacated and Nana is doing a very good job at pretending not to be fazed. She’s an excellent actor.

“I’m surprised you haven’t killed him already,” Reborn comments as she’s making lunch. Iemitsu won’t hear them, half-drunk and watching TV in the living room. It’s not an environment any child should be subjected to, not even mafia children.

“Oh, Tsu-kun has dibs until he tells me he doesn’t want to,” Nana answers idly, spinning the knife in her hands and letting it drop with a sharp _thunk_. He wonders if Tsuyoshi taught her that. “And Iemitsu hasn’t come home ever since Tsu-kun was seven, so there haven’t been any chances.”

“Why is it Tsuna’s choice?” he asks curiously.

She smiles sharply. “Iemitsu is the one who thought it was a good idea to Seal him, after all. It became Tsu-kun’s choice because it was done to him. He also has first right to Timoteo-san, but.” She sighs. “He’s a bit less accessible, so he probably won’t use that right at all. He’s such a sweet child; I wouldn’t dare presume he would want to kill anyone, to be honest. As his mother, I’ll be glad to do it for him if he asks.”

Reborn remembers meeting Tsuna that first time and watching him burn a body to ashes. He’ll eat his own fedora if none of his friends have killed anyone—Gokudera, Rokudo, and Dokuro certainly have, as has Hibari, possibly Yamamoto and the older Sasagawa too. Tsuna, though, he can’t be certain of. He’s a leader, and willing to clean up, but murder…

At the very least, he can’t find it in him to disbelieve Nana’s claim that she’ll kill in his place.

(Kazuki gave him access to Nana and Tsuna’s full files. Tsuna’s was as expected, but Nana’s was something of a surprise, even when it shouldn’t have been.

There are photos of her covered in blood and still smiling as brightly as she ever has. One caption reads, _Nanako’s first assassin_.

Presumably, the assassin was the mangled body that the four-year-old Hibari was poking at in the background.)

* * *

Irie Shouichi is at the impromptu meeting with the Varia and Iemitsu, and he’s just inconspicuous enough that he can be mistaken for one of Tsuna’s Guardians, especially since not all of them are present. When Reborn was introduced to him, Irie revealed himself to be the tech guy, finding out anything and everything about the people who enter Namimori, particularly since Reborn’s arrival. He hasn’t seen just what exactly Irie can do yet, and he’s interested in finding out after this.

Tsuna isn’t paying attention to Iemitsu’s speech about the Ring Battles. He’s squinting up at Xanxus in contemplation, and when the Cervello show, he silently beckons Irie to his side. No one notices. He whispers something to him and Irie’s eyes widen imperceptibly. He nods as he backs away. Reborn tilts his head curiously. Then Tsuna gives Hibari a look, which is apparently permission for him to step forward and clear his throat, interrupting the Cervello.

“Unauthorized personnel are not allowed within Namimori borders,” Hibari says coldly. He raises a hand in signal, and a moment later, the Cervello are incapacitated, their arms pinned back and their attackers’ free arms around their throats. Reborn doesn’t recognize them, but they’re clearly of the Hibari Group’s employ. He wants to laugh. It’s moments like these that he remembers these kids are still _kids_ —only they would be so dramatic as to plan something like this.

“What is this?” Xanxus snarls. His Varia are at his back, equally alert, and Iemitsu is also visibly stunned.

“The Cervello have trespassed and will therefore be bitten to death and kicked out of town at the earliest moment possible,” Hibari explains.

“We are employed by Vongola Ninth himself. You cannot—” one of the Cervello says, only to be cut off as the arm around her throat tightens.

“In Namimori, you play by our rules,” Yamamoto says cheerfully. Tsuna elbows him in the stomach warningly. He snickers in response, not at all hurt, but doesn’t speak up again

Hibari nods in agreement. “As such, the proctors will be chosen by us to further less bias. They will be a completely neutral party.”

“You can’t do that, kid,” Iemitsu says, narrowing his eyes. “This is Vongola business, so the only ones who have the right—”

“No,” Reborn interjects, deciding to lend his support. “Hibari has a point. This is a battle of succession, and we all know who it is Nono supports. Using proctors appointed by him isn’t the most trustworthy of circumstances. Granted I am allowed the final vote, I believe Hibari will manage to find someone completely unbiased. Most likely, it may even be Dino and myself judging the battles, as we are not technically aligned either way.” It’s a lie and the kids all know it, Gokudera even shooting him an odd look, but they don’t say anything. It’s a little nice, knowing that they trust him with this.

“Do we have your word on that?” Xanxus asks carefully, silencing Iemitsu’s protests. If both Tsuna and Xanxus are okay with this turn of events, there’s little he can do to stop them.

“Yes. Who becomes Vongola Decimo has no bearings on Vongola’s dealings with me or Dino,” Reborn says. He and Xanxus stare at one another for a long moment before Xanxus finally concedes.

“You cannot—” the Cervello try to protest again, and is cut off again, this time just on the edge of choking. Hibari squints up at them.

“Porcupine, I have done my part,” he scoffs, turning to face Tsuna. “We will be dealing with these trespassers now.”

Tsuna nods. “Don’t have too much fun.” Hibari rolls his eyes. As he leaves, his people disappear with the Cervello too.

“Now, hold on! Tsuna, what is this?” Iemitsu sputters. “Your friend can’t just _kick out_ the Cervello!”

“Let it go, Dad,” Tsuna says sharply. “They trespassed on Namimori territory and they work for Nono; they can’t be allowed to stay.”

“If that’s all, we’ll be leaving too,” Reborn says. As if on cue, Yamamoto throws an arm around Tsuna’s shoulders and Ryohei slaps his back, laughing boisterously. They, too, leave, and the amusement on Xanxus’s face as he looks at Iemitsu’s getting increasingly red is likely the only reason they aren’t stopped.

* * *

The Cervello go back to Italy.

Some of them are unable to speak ever again.

* * *

 **_Genos_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Genos:** I can’t believe this but Tsuna you were right

 **Genos:** I’m sending it to you now

* * *

The neutral parties that show up turn out to be Hibari Kazuki’s oldest friend, Lyon, and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, who smiles secretively and doesn’t introduce himself as anything other than his previous title as an assassin. They’re not neutral at all, but as far as anyone else knows, a man who works for the Hibaris and a retired assassin have no stakes in Vongola, so their presence is accepted. Not that it matters. Tsuna’s plans aligns with the Varia’s wants.

Tsuna’s close friends are also present. Reborn never told Iemitsu who Tsuna’s Guardians were, and the additional number of kids at the Battles makes it even less obvious. He’s certain that the kids did this on purpose. It’s funny, though, watching Iemitsu try to identify them.

It’s not as funny when he tries to put Lambo in the circuit. Lambo wasn’t even supposed to be there, but as the Lightning Ring Battle is about to commence, Iemitsu walks in with Lambo in his arms and places him in. Tsuna doesn’t have to say anything before Miura has placed a well-aimed kick in Iemitsu’s face and gently removed Lambo, replacing him with herself and taking the Lightning Ring with her.

These kids are precious. Reborn is pretty sure she gets stronger when she sees a child in danger.

“Tsuna-san, I’m killing your dad after this!” Miura chirps as Lightning Flames begin to crackle around her.

“Mom and I have dibs, but I’ll let you lightly main him!” Tsuna calls back, ignoring Iemitsu’s wide-eyed look of offense.

“I’m fighting a little girl now?” Leviathan says dubiously. “I would have taken the little boy over this brat.”

Miura’s grin widens.

(She wins.)

* * *

If Miura’s part in the Battles is a surprise, Rokudo and Dokuro as a combined Mist Guardian makes Iemitsu practically foam at the mouth. Reborn hadn’t even realized Mist users could share bodies the way they did. Varia doesn’t have any grounds to call foul play.

“A _murderer_?” Iemitsu wheezes, looking at his son. “Your Mist Guardian is a known fugitive of the Vindice?”

“I’m sure Mukuro had his reasons,” Tsuna says. Reborn rolls his eyes. He still doesn’t know what those supposed reasons are, but he supposes it doesn’t matter. They’re already Harmonized, which means they’re basically ride-or-die at this point.

* * *

If they really tried, Tsuna’s side could have won the Ring Battles, but then they would have been forced into Vongola. Ryohei wins his match to set a good example, and Haru’s win is forged mostly out of spite. Gokudera loses, and it seems like a legitimate failing on his part, though everyone is quick to assure him that he did well. Yamamoto throws his match, putting on enough of a show that Squalo couldn’t call him out on holding back. Rokudo and Dokuro are no match for Mammon, but Reborn has to wonder if they were putting on a show. Hibari could have easily won, if not for what the Gola Mosca contained.

In the end, it’s the Varia’s win, which is as it should be. It grates, watching Tsuna deliberately lose against all of Reborn’s teachings, but he consoles himself with the thought that it’s necessary.

Xanxus puts on the ring. Even knowing what Tsuna told him, Reborn can’t help holding his breath, but—

The ring accepts him. The secretly smug expression on Iemitsu’s face is wiped off as the ring flares, declaring him fit for inheritance. Everyone is stunned into silence—except, of course, for Tsuna’s Student Council.

“Congratulations, Xanxus-san,” Tsuna says, smiling. “I knew the ring would accept you. If ever you need it, I’ll even publicly announce my support.”

“How can this happen?” Iemitsu stammers. “He doesn’t have Vongola blood!”

“Wrong, herbivore,” Hibari says and presents the same papers Tsuna showed Reborn hours before. “The porcupine noticed a similarity and asked one of his herbivores—”

“Wow I see how it is,” Irie mumbles.

“—to look into it. Xanxus di Vongola is a lost descendent to Vongola Secondo—on his _mother’s_ side.”

As one, the Varia begin to celebrate, paying little attention to Iemitsu or Tsuna’s group. Reborn can’t help his own satisfied smirk. He’s always enjoyed pulling one over on this idiot, and his contract only said he had to teach Sawada Tsunayoshi. It never said he had to interfere in the Ring Battles.

“Now that that’s all been settled.” Tsuna claps and his friends fall into line around him. Lyon and Tsuyoshi stand at the ready nearby. Reborn takes his place by his feet. The jovial air is gone, replaced by tension and readiness to fight again, if it comes down to it. “I’d like all of you to _get out of our town_.”

* * *

 **_Porcupine_ ** _has logged into chatroom **Junior Cleaning Committee**_

 **Heather:** i would kill him for his construction worker cosplay _alone_

 **Tsukkomi:** I just don’t like his face

 **Tsukkomi:** Thank god Himura takes after Nana-san

 **Sakura:** Hey Tsuna-kun! Done with the clean-up?

 **Porcupine:** yeah mom’s uh “talking” to dad right now

 **Porcupine:** if vongola never comes back again it’ll be too soon tbh

 **Owl 2:** Agreed

 **Lancelot:** god ur so right

 **Hitmonchan:** I EXTREMELY AGREE

 **Cherry:** How are you doing Tsuna-sama?

 **Porcupine:** punching my dad was super cathartic

 **Genos:** Did we ever figure out what we want to do with Reborn?

 **Tsukkomi:** He’s not a pet

 **Heather:** he’s kind of like a pet!

 **Cherry:** _No_

 **Carnivore:** Mother and Father have been in conference with the baby for some time now

 **Owl 1:** No way

 **Owl 1:** You’re not doing this to me

 **Porcupine:** hmmm

* * *

“So maybe you’re a little trustworthy,” Tsuna tells Reborn. “Hana-chan’s not entirely convinced yet and I think Mukuro just hates you on principle, but you’re welcome to stay if you’d like. I think Asuka-sama and Kazuki-sama would like your assistance. Only having one Arcobaleno contact that they only sometimes talk to is apparently ‘hurting the business.’”

“That’s Fon, isn’t it?” Reborn asks. “What’s up with that?” It’s been eating at him for a long while now, among other things. But he can ask about those later.

“Fon-san is Asuka-sama’s half-brother. I think there was some drama about Fon-san betraying the “Hibari ways” a long time ago, but since he’s still technically a Hibari, they keep in touch.” Tsuna shrugs. “So, Reborn, about staying? Your contract is over, so what do you want to do?”

Reborn, for the first time in a while, smiles. “What else can I do?”

* * *

“One other thing.”

“What?”

“How did you know about Vongola Secondo?”

“Oh, that…”

* * *

If Reborn ever bothered to look deeply into the pasts of all the residents of Namimori, he would have found one common link: they’re all related to crime in some way.

Because Namimori was always supposed to be peaceful. Namimori was always supposed to be a sanctuary, but a sanctuary could hardly be built by people who weren’t willing to do absolutely anything to maintain it. You can leave the underworld, but it’s impossible to cut yourself out of the game completely—in Namimori, they found a balance.

The Hibari Clan was an ancient and violent group, and one Matriarch realized it was running them all ragged. With her own hands, she built Namimori as a place of rest for her family, and for any other criminal who was tired of being a criminal. And because of their pasts, because of who they were, they were capable of maintaining the peace and safety they craved.

400 years ago, Giotto dropped into Namimori with his Guardians at his sides and faced the Hibari Matriarch.

“What does a Vongola need from me?” she asked.

Giotto bowed his head. “My Guardians and I would like to request sanctuary in your home.”

The Matriarch watched them for a moment. And then she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> End things that I either didn't get to fit in or I was just thinking of while writing:  
> * fuuta decides that he doesn't like violence, so nana stops teaching him and instead teaches him household work instead. he loves it  
> * ryohei didn't beat up shamal on his own, but he certainly broke his hand and it was _extremely_ satisfying. ryohei drinks his respect women juice  
> * didn't add shipping this time because it didn't fit but in my heart there was shipping in the background. also, halfway through i suddenly realized i could make hibari/ryohei into like, a Thing and i haven't been able to stop thinking about it  
> * reborn apologizes to gokudera later about bianchi, and it's another step towards being fully trusted  
> * the only reason iemitsu isn't dead is because he's a higher up. nana does file a divorce though, and maybe maims him a little  
> * nana didn't do anything to basil but he now has a healthy fear of her just because of her smile  
> * dino was utterly terrified the entire time he was in namimori. tsuna likes him though, so he keeps coming back even though he's ready to jump out of his skin every time he visits  
> * vindice leave mukuro alone for the same reason i gave in guidelines: it's highly inadvisable to separate harmonized elements because they'll often go insane if they are
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to bother me on [tumblr](https://heavenly-dusk.tumblr.com/) if you'd like


End file.
